PROJECT SUMMARY ? CLINICAL TRANSLATIONAL CORE The present application seeks funding to continue the MIND Institute Intellectual and Developmental Disabilities Research Center (IDDRC) at the University of California, Davis. The IDDRC was launched in 2013 and is the newest of the 14 IDDRCs in the network. The Clinical Translational Core (CTC) is designed to establish and maintain an operational framework that is optimal for recruitment, diagnostic assessment, neurobehavioral characterization, and mapping of phenotypes to underlying biological mechanisms for a diverse range of clinical populations. The CTC will address five specific aims. Aim 1 is to enhance recruitment of a diverse range of participants. This aim will be met through systematic community engagement and a growing participant registry that includes multiple ethnicities, races, and economic backgrounds with both atypical and typical populations across a wide age span. Aim 2 is to provide behavioral and diagnostic characterization of human participants. This aim will be met by providing access to experienced clinicians who can conduct specialized evaluations, advise studies in best practices, provide training in administration of standardized measures, establish initial reliability, and monitor administration fidelity, as well as by providing access to specialized testing space and connect investigators with clinical trials expertise. Aim 3 is to provide access to state-of-the-art ?deep phenotyping? tools and expertise in genomics. This aim will be met by offering tools and training to enhance phenotypic characterization of participants, making available recent innovations in deep phenotyping and genomics to IDDRC investigators. Aim 4 is to support the integration of technology into research, especially telehealth methodologies that can lead to scalable, accessible, and cost-effective treatments for IDD conditions. This aim will be met by providing on-site high-level research IT support and access to the full array of technologies and expertise at UC Davis Health. Aim 5 is to facilitate collection and analysis of biospecimens from human participants and promote sharing across IDDRC projects. This aim will be met by providing phlebotomy services and access and incentives to use a core-managed freezer library for biospecimen storage as well as by links to the MIND IDDRC Biological and Molecular Analysis Core and the MIND Institute Genomic Medicine Program. The proposed CTC has been significantly expanded relative to the previous funding period, with the most significant change being the integration of the deep phenotyping and measure dissemination functions of the previous Neurobehavioral Analysis Core, which has led us to rename this expanded core, the CTCx. The Director of the CTC is Sally Ozonoff, PhD.